A Royal Wedding
by LoquaciousConstellation
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene travel to Arendelle to attend Anna's and Kristoff's wedding. Just some Disney/Pixar fluff! Rated for some language (Probs could be K but I am paranoid).
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I own nothing. Also, I am a noob to fanfiction writing, so comments are welcome (but please be nice).

"I just can't WAIT to see everyone!"

Eugene estimated that his wife had not stopped bouncing or giggling once in the past week. Rapunzel was packing enough clothes for the pair to be able to comfortably live in Arendelle for months, and Eugene was starting to become seriously concerned about the sly smiles that crept across her face whenever he reminded her that they were only staying in Arendelle for less than a week.

"Oh, I just KNOW she'll love the wedding gift I made for her!" Rapunzel exclaimed, turning around to admire the portrait of Anna and Kristoff that was leaning against the wall. "I just know… er, well… I mean, I _think_ she might like it… unless…"

The portrait truly was perfect. Everyone who saw the painting knew that, even Rapunzel did, if she could just stop worrying about everything every once in a while. The painting showed Anna and Kristoff standing beneath an ice-covered tree. It was so simple, and yet Rapunzel had somehow managed to capture every detail in a way that made the viewer feel exactly what this couple felt for each other.

"Oh, I made Kristoff's hair too dark, didn't I? I mean, the last time I saw him the country had frozen over, and I think sometimes people's hair looks darker in colder weather."

"Rapunzel, you are being ridiculous."

"And I've never even actually seen Anna wear a pink dress! At least I don't remember. I just thought she might look good in pink. Oh no, Eugene, what if she hates pink?"

Eugene couldn't understand what Rapunzel was so scared of. The last time they had gone to Arendelle was for the coronation, when there was the whole "ice incident". After the winter had thawed, Rapunzel spent some time getting to know her cousins. Everyone got along wonderfully, but Anna and Rapunzel in particular had a special bond. Both of them were bursting with energy and excitement for the world that they had been locked away from for too long. Kristoff and Eugene had shared more than one eye-roll whenever the girls' giggling was entirely audible from a completely different room.

Eugene didn't doubt that his wife was sincerely happy for the couple's marriage, but he knew that more than anything, she was happy to see her friend. As Rapunzel kept rambling about all the imaginary flaws in her wedding gift, Eugene cut her off with a small kiss.

"It's perfect, Blondie."

Rapunzel's cheeks quickly deepened to a color similar to the one painted on Anna's dress.

"Well… thanks, I guess. I mean, you're probably right. I was just worrying about nothing." Rapunzel sighed contentedly, "They really are going to love it, won't they?"

"Of course! But you know Anna, she would love anything you gave her." Eugene sat down on the bed, trying not to glance at the piles upon piles of clothes that Rapunzel was packing.

"Yeah, she's sweet like that. I was actually thinking about painting the two in a summery scene, but for Elsa's sake I opted for the ice."

"I was wondering about that! I think you made a really good choice there, Elsa will appreciate that. How do you think she's handling everything about the castle right now?"

Rapunzel laughed at the thought. "Ha! She's probably freezing things left and right. Elsa's powers always seem harder for her to control whenever Anna is acting up."

Rapunzel laid down on the bed, next to where Eugene was sitting. She stared at the ceiling and then looked down at her hands, imagining what it would be like to be able to conjure ice and snow at will. Eugene was able to tell what she was thinking right away. "Must be a thing about supernatural powers in your family, huh?"

"Maybe!" She smiled, "Yeah… maybe our children someday will play with Anna's and Kristoff's children, and their kids will be manifesting snowmen while our kids heal everyone scraped knees."

"Or maybe our kids will have fire powers or something!" Rapunzel looked at her husband and frowned. Eugene shrugged and continued, "Hey, I'm just sayin'. Variety is the spice of life. If we all had the same magic powers, it would get kinda boring, wouldn't it?"

"Eugene. You are the only person on the planet who would describe magic powers as boring."

He smiled and laid back on the bed. He turned to his wife laying next to him, "Well, I guess it won't matter that much anyway. Anna's not the one with powers, Elsa is."

"Oh right, I didn't even think about that. Well, maybe Anna carries the gene or something. Either way, our kids will be best friends."

"Maybe not _best_ friends. I mean, it's not like they'll be able to hang out after school. They'll be living in different kingdoms."

Rapunzel sighed. Anna was honestly the only girl she had ever been able to really connect with, and it pained her that they weren't able to meet more often. They just understood each other unlike anyone else did. Or, maybe not _anyone_ else; obviously Rapunzel had Eugene and Anna had Elsa and Kristoff, but this was different. They both had been locked away for too many years and hated nothing more than the thought of being lonely again. This was probably the most important trait that drew the two together. No other princesses or queens in the closer kingdom were terrible, but they just weren't the same.

"Hmmm. Yeah, yeah, I know. Gosh, why do you have to be so right all the time?"

Eugene smirked at her. "I don't know, I guess it just comes with practice." Then he kissed her again, the type of kiss that always makes both of them forget their surroundings and everything they had been talking about and whatever they were supposed to do until-

"-Excuse me! Princess Rapunzel! Prince Eugene!"

They both looked up at the servant who had just entered the room and who didn't seem to care what he had just interrupted. "_What_?" Eugene said after a moment, obviously annoyed.

"You-" he suddenly noticed the mounds of clothes, "-you haven't finished packing? Oh dear! You are to be boarding the ship to Arendelle in _thirty minutes_!"

"Oh, right, shit!" Eugene muttered. He quickly got up and started throwing items into bags.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel always scolded him whenever he used crude language, but he knew it was more out of habit than anything. In fact, he often noticed a small smile on Rapunzel's lips whenever he swore, as if this was the one part of Flynn that she didn't mind keeping. Heaven knows what it is that draws good girls to bad boys, but Eugene wasn't one to question the nice things in his life. She was genuinely a little annoyed about his packing, though. "Well, great, now any hope for organization has been abandoned."

"Well, you shouldn't have waited until the last minute! Anyway, we'll sort it out when we get there."

Half an hour later, the two were on the ship, saying goodbye to Corona for a short while before they left to attend the royal wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

Eugene wanted to rest for the first part of the trip, so he went into their cabin. Rapunzel, on the other hand, loved watching the waves as they sailed. She stayed up on the deck and thought back to her last trip to Arendelle. She and Anna had had a sort of slumber party in Anna's room (Elsa had been invited, but she politely declined). As they talked through the night, they realized just how much they really do have in common.

"_Yours_ was worse. I was at least able to make myself think I needed to be in the tower. I don't know if I would be able to handle it if I knew there were whole other worlds waiting for me behind those closed doors, and without even understanding why I was locked up!" Rapunzel had said.

"Are you kidding me? I at least had _some_ interaction with people!" Anna had responded, with true Anna enthusiasm. "I mean, well, not a lot, but every once in a while I would be able to get one of the servants to strike up a conversation with me. Hey, but it was more than just one person! And didn't you say she wasn't even around most of the time?"

"Yeah! Gothel would almost _always_ go out during the day."

The pair then stayed up all night, sharing stories and secrets. It wasn't too long before they were sharing their own tales of romance, and suddenly Anna was asking Rapunzel some… _interesting_ questions.

"So Eugene was your first kiss, then?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, he was also the first male who I had ever met besides Pascal, so I do have an excuse. I'm guessing your first kiss was with Kristoff?"

"Uh-huh. It's funny, I had been engaged once before I even been kissed!" Anna smiled and then looked down. "Not to be awkward, but… I just was kinda wondering about something, I guess, but-" Anna stopped herself and looked up at Rapunzel, slightly uneasily, "Do you mind if I ask you… um… a kinda weird question?"

"Of course not! What is it?"

"Well, I mean, you said you only had, like, three books in your tower, right?

"Ugh, yeah: Botany, Geology, and Cooking. They're nice to read once, but over and over-"

"-Okay, but those were the only ones, right?" Rapunzel frowned a little and nodded. "So, like, how did you learn about… well, you know…" Anna gave Rapunzel a suggestive smirk to explain what she was trying to talk about. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Wow! People seem to be really concerned about that, don't they? I swear… Remember how I told you about how not long after I reunited with my parents, they made me see a Manners Tutor since I had no idea how to live in a castle, or be a princess, or anything like that? I was with my Manners Tutor for a _week_ before she decided that it was time for 'The Talk'. And then pretty soon my mother started asking me about that sort of stuff, because _she_ felt it was up to _her_ to give me 'The Talk'. And then when Eugene and I started talking about the possibility of marriage…"

"HE tried to give you 'The Talk'?" Anna asked, incredulously.

"No, no! Well, not really. He basically asked me what you just did. Anyway, Gothel didn't leave me _completely_ stupid with all that stuff. All I knew was that it involved a lot of kissing and not a lot of clothes, basically. Manners Tutor cleared up the details. By the time my poor Mother got to me, there wasn't really much more to explain, so she tried to go more for the emotional side of it all."

"That sounds traumatizing."

"It was. How'd you find out?"

"Palace library. I didn't really have anyone to explain it all to me, so I just read about it."

"Weird." Rapunzel didn't really know how to continue this conversation. She felt comfortable talking to Anna, but she still couldn't help but feel like the conversation might get awkward if they started asking each other really personal questions.

Anna, however, seemed to be working off some agenda in her head, "Okay, now do you mind if I ask another kind of personal question?"

"Uh, I guess not? Oh, whatever, shoot."

"You've been married for three years. No babies?

Rapunzel laughed loudly to that one. "WOW, you sound like my _mother_!"

They both chuckled for a minute, and then Rapunzel continued, "No babies. Just hasn't happened yet. If it doesn't happen for too much longer, I'll probably end up seeing the Royal Doctor, but for now, it's all okay."

"Really? I don't know… you just seem like the type of person who would really like having kids."

"Oh, and I would! It's just, well…" Rapunzel thought for a moment, and then decided to just be honest with Anna, "You know, I would really love to have kids, but like I said, it just hasn't happened yet. I'm just trying not to worry about any of that, I guess."

"Oh, sorry." Anna suddenly didn't know what to say. She had never meant to bring up a sore subject, her curiosity just got the best of her. "... but hey, you're twenty-one! It's not like there's any rush!"

"True!" Rapunzel tried to sound happy, but Anna could see there was some sadness in her expression. It didn't take much longer before they both decided that they ought to try and catch at least a couple hours of sleep, and they went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa loved her sister. Really, honestly, she did. So much. It was just, well… when Anna got into "Bride Mode", Elsa would have to remind herself of that fact every once in a while.

Not that Anna was a bridezilla. No, no, Anna wasn't the type of girl who would punch a florist in the face for giving her pink roses instead of red. The problem, Elsa decided, was that Anna was just so _childish_ about the whole matter.

Anna was happy to try on dresses, look at centerpieces, and stroll through the florist shop, but beyond pointing at what she liked and nodding yes, she was hopeless. Anna skipped around the whole wedding-planning process blissfully and carelessly. Elsa, on the other hand, did not have that luxury. It was up to her and just a few trusted servants to make sure everything was ordered, organized, and arranged to perfection for the big day this weekend.

THIS. WEEKEND.

_Do not freak out do not freak out do not freak out_, Elsa thought. _It's Friday, and everything has come along wonderfully. It'll all be okay._ She clenched her fists to keep from turning the entire castle to an icebox, but she couldn't help the small trail of snowflakes that was following her wherever she went. _Speak of the devil_, she couldn't help but think as Anna started walking towards her.

"Hey, Elsa! I was just- whoa, wait, are you okay?" Anna stopped and stepped back when she noticed the snow beginning to accumulate around her sister's feet.

_NO I am not okay I am ready to collapse at any moment, thank you for asking._

"I'm fine, thank you. Just a little stressed."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I mean, you definitely have good reason to be tired. You have been doing most of the planning for the wedding!"

_Try_ all _of the planning for the wedding._ Elsa didn't really know how to respond to that without becoming curt, so she just smiled and nodded.

"You know, Elsa, at this point it's really just a matter of waiting for tomorrow!"

"Yes, most everything is done. I'm so excited!" -_for this day to come and pass so it can finally all be over_.

"Me, too!" Anna giggled and then wobbled on her feet. "You know, I, uhm, I just- Well, when I think about it, I don't think I've really been appreciative. You know, as much I should have been, with all this wedding stuff. You've been handling so much of it all and letting me just come along for the ride. So, well, I- I'm just trying to say thanks. This has been a super stress-free process for me. I appreciate you letting me enjoy this time."

_Well,_ that_ was unexpected_, Elsa thought, taken aback by what her sister just said. Once again, Anna certainly was never bitchy about the wedding-planning process, but Elsa just figured it had never occurred to Anna to consider all the work Elsa had put into everything. Elsa looked at her sister and smiled. "I'm just glad you're happy."

"Oh, I am!" Anna was right back to her normal bounciness. "Hey, I don't think there's anything else to do today. You should rest. I think we can both agree that you deserve some time off!"

"Yes, but-"

"I'll handle everything that needs to be done! Really, just take the rest of the day off."

Elsa beamed. "Well, if you insist! Thank you, Anna."

"Psht, no problem! I got this. Oh wait-" Anna suddenly thought of something, "-what exactly is there to do today?"

"Not much, to be honest. Everyone who's going to be staying at the castle should be arriving sometime after lunch. You'll just need to greet them and show them to their rooms, and I made a list of the room assignments for reference."

"Nice! Everyone who's staying in the castle, so that's- wait," Anna quickly realized what that meant, "Rapunzel will be here?! TODAY?!" She squealed with excitement, "I can't WAIT to see her! Oh, we'll have so much to catch up on! I bet she'll like the floral arrangements we chose, I actually thought of her when I picked the light purple. And I can't wait to see the dress she wears! She has such a simple style, but I like it! What room is she and Eugene staying in?"

Elsa chuckled quietly at her sister's giddiness. "Well, they are _supposed_ to sleep in the green room in the guest wing. However, I wouldn't be surprised if Eugene gets some time alone this weekend while you and Rapunzel have some more sleepovers."

"Oh Elsa, that was so fun last year! Rapunzel and I need to do that again this time. And you should come too! I mean, at least, if you're not too tired," Anna added shyly.

Elsa cringed. With all the stress she had been under in preparation for the wedding, she didn't think she would be able to handle listening to her sister and her cousin giggle all night. "Well… to be honest, I am very tired, so probably not tonight, Anna."

"Oh, that's okay!" Anna smiled sadly, "I was just offering, in case you wanted to this time, that's all."

Elsa just felt so bad; she loved spending time with Anna and Rapunzel. "Maybe next time, though!" She added, just to make it clear that she wasn't trying to ditch them.

Anna frowned, "You mean next time they come, right? Because it would only be able to happen tonight, not tomorrow."

"What do you mean? Why not tomorrow night?"

"Well, Elsa, I mean…" Anna blushed, "tomorrow is the _wedding_."

"Oh, right, so we'll _all_ be tired from all the dancing, and-" Elsa suddenly understood Anna's look and then she blushed, too. "Of course, I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking. Well, then maybe I will join the party tonight! This really is the perfect night for a sleepover."

Anna jumped with excitement. "That's what I was thinking! You know, the peasants do these bachelor and bachelorette parties before their weddings sometimes, and from what I hear, all the activities are TOTALLY improper for us, you know, cause we're royalty and all, but like, the point is that it's just a fun night before the wedding, right?"

Elsa laughed with her sister. "I think this will be _way_ too tame to be called a bachelorette party in any regard, but I understand. I'm going to rest now, you go get ready for company to arrive."

"Right! Well, see ya later Elsa!" Anna made a point to walk slowly and properly to the door, but the moment she was out of her sister's sight, she ran down the halls, filled with excitement for the coming weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

"OH MY GOSH! She's here! She's here she's here she's here! Ugh, it's been _way_ too long, almost a year since I last saw her, and then we didn't even get to spend as much time together because of the whole ice thing, I mean- not that I'm blaming you, of course! Sorry, I just, well, I can't _wait_ to talk to Rapunzel! This weekend _really_ is going to be great!" Anna ran down the stairs, hopping and skipping and tripping her way to the front hall.

"Anna, I know you're happy to see Rapunzel; I am too," Elsa struggled to keep her poise as she tried to keep up with her sister, "But Anna, I do hope you are a little more excited to get _married_ tomorrow than you are to see your cousin."

Anna paused for a moment, as if she only just remembered that her wedding was the next day. Elsa chuckled to herself. There was simply too much for Anna to be excited about; they would be lucky if she didn't pass out from sheer happiness sometime between now and her walk down the aisle.

Anna shook her head and then turned to walk backwards so she could look at her sister while she spoke. "Well, obviously I'm more excited to get married, but that's not until _tomorrow_. Rapunzel is here _today_."

The pair made it to the front hall in record time. When they got there, they saw Kristoff had beat them both- he was already laughing and talking to Rapunzel and Eugene, asking about their trip. As Anna ran towards Rapunzel; Kristoff, Eugene, and Elsa all shared a knowing look, bracing themselves for what they knew was about to happen.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I am SO happy to-"

"How have you _been_? It's just been-"

"-See you! I was so excited _all_ week-"

"TOO LONG! You know we totally need to see each other more often-"

"I couldn't even wait!"

Kristoff, Eugene, and Elsa stood off to the side quietly for about fifteen seconds before Anna decided that, hell, who _cares_ about the element of surprise, Rapunzel needed to see the dress _now_ so they could decide how Anna should wear her hair for the wedding.

As the giggling duo ran out towards Anna's room, Eugene turned to Elsa.

"Anna doesn't know how she's wearing her hair? The wedding is tomorrow!" Kristoff looked at Eugene, puzzled. "I mean, not that this is my area of expertise, it's just that from my personal experiences I've found that women tend to plan things like that weeks in advance."

Eugene and Kristoff laughed while Elsa simply smiled at her sister's lack of preparedness. "Well, to be honest, Anna has not been taking much initiative in the whole wedding-planning process. She was probably waiting for Rapunzel to even think about that," Elsa explained.

Now to be clear, they all agreed that they _loved_ Anna, and they _loved_ Rapunzel, it was just that Anna and Rapunzel together… well, they could be a bit much. Therefore, they were all happy to be able to have a quiet, pleasant conversation that was only occasionally interrupted by squeals and giggles from the far wing of the castle. Yes, Kristoff was nervous for the wedding, but really just for the 'standing in front of people' part, not for the 'actually getting married' part. No, Eugene and Rapunzel did not have any good news to share, at least not the kind Elsa and Kristoff were asking about. Eugene did say that Rapunzel was very excited that the King and Queen had given her various types of paints and clay for her birthday, and he had not seen her without multiple colors smeared all over her nice dresses in weeks.

After about ten minutes, the trio became concerned by the lack of noise they were hearing from Rapunzel and Anna. When they went to investigate, none of them could decide whether to find what they say annoying or hilarious or both.

Rapunzel and Anna had fallen asleep. The wedding dress had been mostly shoved back into the closet, so Kristoff only saw a few inches of the skirt, but Elsa quickly ran over to hang it up properly. Anna was curled up on the ground, snoring loudly, while Rapunzel was sprawled across a chair.

"Is this real life?" Kristoff questioned.

Eugene stared without believing what he saw, "They literally just fell asleep."

"But they were just talking!"

"How did they fall asleep?"

"They were laughing!"

"Was this, like, spontaneous? Did they both just spontaneously fall asleep at the same time?"

Elsa stared at the slumbering princesses and thought for a moment. "Oh my goodness, if they sleep now, they are never going to fall asleep tonight."

"What?"

"Oh, well-" Elsa thought about trying to explain herself without sounding childish, but she quickly gave up on that. "Anna decided the girls should all have a sleepover in her room tonight. I was hoping they might be up for going to bed early, but now…" She shook her head. "Sometimes when I talk to Anna and she's getting really excited about something, she'll 'close her eyes for a minute so she can calm down'. She ends up falling asleep about 90% of the time."

"Rapunzel did that once, too! Weird." Eugene responded. He was still looking at his wife when he said, "I married a six-year-old."

"Then I'm marrying a three-year-old." Kristoff responded. "They got so excited they just… _fell asleep_. Who does that?"

"Our wives, apparently. Or, your future wife; you know what I mean."

"They just passed out from sheer happiness," Elsa smiled. " Well, I suppose we should let the toddlers nap. I'm going to check on the kitchen staff to make sure everything is going well for dinner tonight."

After she left, Eugene and Kristoff stayed and stared at the scene in front of them for only a couple more minutes before Eugene asked Kristoff where he was staying. As Kristoff showed Eugene to his room, they continued to chat about marrying into royal families.

"Yeah, it's weird, but you get used to it, I guess."

"I figured that much. I actually was staying in a cabin in the mountains until a couple weeks ago, so I've only just had a chance to experience castle life a little before I officially become _royalty_." Kristoff said the last word with a fake accent, still having trouble comprehending the fact that after tomorrow people would start addressing him as Prince Kristoff.

The mocking tone towards life in a palace was obvious and something Eugene had been _way_ too familiar with feeling, so he simply smiled at Kristoff. "You'll get used to it," he repeated.

**A/N- Sorry it's sorta been taking me a while! I'm thinking I'll probably only have one or two more chapters, but those will take a bit because I have exams this week. Grrr... ****_tests_**** :/**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the royals arrived later that afternoon. Eugene watched at dinner that night as Kristoff struggled to keep up conversations with the noblemen around him, trying to avoid discussing his job as an ice salesman. _Hey, at least he has a real job_, Eugene thought. _At your next royal dinner, try explaining your past without mentioning the fact that you used to be a wanted thief,_ then_ come complaining to me_.

Ultimately though, Eugene was happy for the guy. Kristoff wasn't one who had spent his life longing for riches or castles. In fact, this new life of ease was probably going to be one of the toughest things to adjust to in this relationship. No, Kristoff was here purely out of his love for Anna. Eugene noticed that every time Kristoff got a look like he just couldn't take it all anymore, he would glance over at Anna, smile softly at his bubbly bride-to-be, and continue his conversation with the other princes. _Cheesy as hell_, Eugene couldn't help but think,_ but hey, I guess it's pretty damn cute_.

Only a few hours later, Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel were running into Anna's room, and Anna immediately dumped her armful of candy and cookies on the ground in front of her.

"Ooooh, I hope I grabbed enough snacks!" Anna worried, looking at the pile of food on her floor.

"Well, we did just eat dinner," Elsa pointed out, "so I'm not sure anyone is really that hun-"

"Oh my goodness this is my favorite type of chocolate!" Rapunzel squealed.

"It's delicious, right? I could eat it for _days_," Anna responded enthusiastically.

Elsa stared as her sister and her cousin tore into the sweets in front of them. "We just ate… a full… meal…" she stated weakly. But it was no use. _They. Will. Never. Sleep_, Elsa worried. Anna had been kind enough to offer to let Elsa take the afternoon off earlier that day, but of course she forgot that promise the moment she heard that the ship from Corona had just docked. Elsa had been on the brink of insanity for weeks, and she really _really_ needed a good night's rest tonight. _Really_. Luckily, the castle was big enough that there were plenty of empty rooms for her to freeze whenever she needed to throw a tantrum, but the staff started giving her dirty looks after they had to try and clean the rooms, and there were only so many excuses she could make to sneak away. For the moment, Elsa decided to take a deep breath, calmly sit down, and direct her powers at a macaron to distract herself. As long as she concentrated on the delicate ice patterns she was forming on the cookie, then she would stay calm.

Elsa could not possibly comprehend how, but Anna and Rapunzel were able to maintain a two-hour conversation just talking about their respective weddings. Elsa chimed in here and there, mostly just to keep Anna happy, but she was starting to realize why Anna got so excited for these sleepovers. It was oddly relaxing, just sitting there, talking about nonsense. All of the sudden, Elsa wasn't fretting about how little sleep she was going to get, but she was listening and giggling along with the two lovable goofballs she called family.

"Well, what would you say was your absolute favorite part of your wedding?" Anna asked Rapunzel.

"Oh, that's easy! When my dad walked me down the aisle! It was so nice, I just remember looking at Eugene and then at my dad, and I couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful it was to have my whole family together. It really was lovely."

Anna smiled but quickly looked away, and Elsa knew this was because she didn't want everyone to see her tear up. Rapunzel didn't mean anything by it, of course, but Anna wasn't going to have her whole family together at her wedding. Elsa would walk Anna down the aisle in place of their father.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Rapunzel suddenly realized why no one had responded to her. "Oh, Anna, I didn't think, I'm-"

"No, no! You're okay! Don't feel bad, I'm glad that you had your family together at your wedding. It just, you…" Anna wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "You know, it just really stinks."

"Yeah," Rapunzel felt so terrible for having said anything. Elsa's and Anna's parents had died on their way to her wedding, too, so Rapunzel couldn't help feeling at least a little responsible. She never mentioned this, though. She didn't want to make anyone any more uncomfortable.

In less than a minute, the girls had gone from ecstatic to positively morose. Elsa thought for a moment and then had what was probably the best idea she had ever come up with in her life.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" She grinned.

"Are you serious? Of _course_!"

Everyone stood up. "I've never built a snowman before!" Rapunzel noted, excited.

Anna was jumping up and down. "Well you won't be able to say that after tonight!'

They all watched as Elsa raised her hands and made magical snowflakes fall from the air above them. Before long, the room was covered with inches of powdery white snow. As Elsa looked around, she couldn't help but laugh at everything around her. Rapunzel, being her usual artistic self, was busy building a small army of beautiful, intricate snowman, and Elsa and Anna were in the middle of what was likely one of the most intense snowball fights the world had ever seen.

Elsa had been right, they barely slept at all that night, and she couldn't have been happier.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh my goodness be cool BE COOL this is NOT a time to freak out_, Kristoff thought as he watched Elsa walk Anna down the aisle. Anna looked gorgeous, of course, but somehow Kristoff still managed to be completely unprepared for just _how_ gorgeous she was going to be. It wasn't even like she looked different! Her hair was in a bun, just like when he first met her in Oaken's shop, and he sure wasn't freaking out then. Her dress was pretty, too, he guessed. Dresses weren't really his area of expertise. Maybe it was her face. Not that her face looked that different either, but she just looked so happy, as if there was nowhere else she would rather be, and nobody who she would rather be with.

Kristoff took a deep breath. _This would be a bad time for a panic attack just stay calm literally nothing could be better right now everything is okay everything is okay. Everything. Is. Okay._ He stood there staring into Anna's eyes and smiling, then the priest said some things, then Anna and Kristoff said some things, then Olaf handed over the rings and then all of the sudden there were "I dos" and he could now kiss the bride and everyone was clapping and crying.

Next thing he knew, Kristoff had Anna in his arms as they swayed around the ballroom.

"You alright?" Anna asked, "You've been pretty quiet."

"Oh, sorry! I just- I mean-" Kristoff shook his head. "Everything's kinda been a blur."

"I know! This day has gone by so fast." She hugged him tight. "I'm just enjoying this moment."

"Good plan," Kristoff responded, hugging her back.

The crowd watched Anna and Kristoff on the dance floor, and most agreed that they had never seen two people so in love in their life. Elsa tried to be inconspicuous as she wiped away her tears, but she knew it was no use. She was scared of how everything might change between her and her sister, but she pushed that thought out of her mind. _This isn't the end of anything_, Elsa thought. _This is a beginning._

On the other side of the dance floor, Eugene was looking at Rapunzel, who was smiling and crying as she watched the couple dance.

"Blondie, really? I mean, I'm happy for them too, but you've been crying, like, all day! Jeez, I don't even think you cried this much at _our_ wedding."

"_Eugene_, there's just so much to be happy about! You never get as excited as I do about anything."

"Very true. That would be unhealthy."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Well, you know, you kinda _do_ have something to get excited about right now."

"Honestly, I told you, the fact that I am not producing rivers of tears does _not_ mean I'm not happy for Anna and-"

"No! That's not what I meant." Eugene looked at Rapunzel, confused, and she continued, "I mean, there's something _else_ to be excited about."

Rapunzel said nothing more, but gave her husband a knowing look. Understanding what this meant, he promptly passed out.

-Eight Months Later-

_Dearest Anna,_

_I am so happy to hear that you have my painting hanging up in the castle; hopefully Elsa appreciated the winter scene! Also glad to hear that you enjoyed your honeymoon. The Southern Isles may produce some terrible princes, but it sure is a great vacation spot._

_Sorry that I took so long to respond to your last letter, but things have been busy here in Corona! The baby was born just two weeks ago, a boy! Oh Anna, he's so perfect. Eugene kept insisting that we name him Flynn, but I don't want him to grow up to be as much of a troublemaker as his dad used to be! We ended up compromising: Nicholas Flynnigan Fitzherbert. Apparently with royalty, you're supposed to pick a name that's been passed down or something, but either way I would have wanted to name the baby after my dad. And Nicholas really is such a nice name, too._

_Everybody loves the new baby! He fusses a little, but really not too much. And Eugene is an excellent father. He was nervous at first, but I think he fell in love the moment he saw Baby Nick._

_I can't believe that you and Kristoff are already expecting! I'm so jealous, mostly happy for you, but definitely jealous that it happened so fast! You'll be fantastic parents, I just know it. You have to visit sometime after you have the baby! I bet Nick and Baby Arendelle would be best friends._

_From all I hear, Elsa is one of the most noble leaders Arendelle has seen in a long time. Give her our best!_

_With love,_

_Rapunzel_

_P.S. After finishing this letter, I turned around and noticed that the edges of Nick's cradle are singed. There are no candles around him._

_What is up with these weird powers in our family, am I right?_

**A/N: Finally finished! Sorry again for the wait. Also, I do know that it takes ****_nine_**** months for a baby to develop, not eight, but decided to make the assumption that Rapunzel was already a few weeks along when she told Eugene. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
